


A Song To Say Goodbye

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Luisa catches Allison cheatingThis is what happens after that.





	A Song To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toofastforfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/gifts).



> A really big thank you and hug to toofastforfreedom who REALLY helped me with the storyline. Thank you!!! <3

"Tell me the fucking truth, Allison!"

"I cheated on you. That's the truth. I was blinded by how hot and cool she is. I haven't seen you in weeks and I desperate for body contact and when she kissed me, i gave in. I would say that I am sorry because I am but i dont think it would change anything."

"She works with you! I trusted you! You said you didnt feel anything for her and I shouldn't let my jealousy get in the way of your career, how can you betray me like this?!", Luisa said angrily.

Luisa just looked at her and schüttelte her head. 

"I think you lost the right to tell me what to do. "

Allison looked down on her knees, just realizing how big this mistake actually was. She realized it before but now, seeing how hurt Luisa is, knowing that she is responsible for the tears in the brunette's eyes. 

It's awful.

Allison hated herself so much for it, no words could express the depth of these feelings.

 

"What are you going to do now, Luisa?", Allison asked. She was afraid that Luisa was going to leave. Leave this apartment and her life at once.

"I'm going to leave. Don't try to stop me because there is nothing, nothing that could hold me here. I'm going to pick my stuff up later." 

Allison felt like her ears were betraying her even though she knew that every word she heard was true.

"You can't just leave me! I love you, Lu!"

It was a desperate last attempt to hold her back and Luisa knew this. They reached this point way too often. 

They fought and Luisa wanted to leave, Allison would always try to stop her by saying this. The first times it worked but it somehow lost it's meaning and worth. 

"Don't you think that I loved you too?! Because I did! But I just can't stay with you. Not after everything. Not after you fucked her in OUR Bed, and saying you love me after that. Not after you telling me that i shouldnt be this way and then discovering that i was right all along. I just can't! Can't you understand that? Just to be clear, we're over!"

Luisa screamed all her feelings out. All the things she always thought but never said.

"I'm leaving right now." 

Luisa grabbed her bag and jacket and left, door loudly shut. 

She picked her phone from her bag and called Rose. She was on her speed dial list. 

Rose picked up on the first ring. At least she could relay on Rose. She always picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Luisa!", she heard Rose's happy voice.

That was the moment where everything crashed down. She just cried, sitting down on the hall floor. 

"Luisa, what's going on? What happened?", Rose asked, now Luisa could hear how worried Rose's voice sounded. 

She breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm down enough to speak properly and said "Can I come to you?"

Rose nodded instantly, but as she remembered that Luisa couldn't see her, she assured Luisa that she could. She could always come to her. 

"Where are you? I'm picking you up."

"No, Rose, I can take a cab."

"Not happening. Are you at your place or at the clinic?"

"My place."

After a few seconds, she adds a "thank you". Rose just knew her so well and Luisa forgot how good it felt.

She walked down the stairs, waiting in front of the house. Rose would be there in a few minutes. That was one of the things she loved about her place, it was close to Rose's. She needed five minutes with her car on a good day. 

\---

After arriving at Rose's place, she was siting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She hasn't said a word since ending the call and waiting for Rose. 

"What happened?"

"I had a bad day at the clinic. That's all."

They both knew it was a lie. But Rose didn't ask why she lied to her or what really happened, she just threw the blanket over herself too and hugged Luisa, silently comforting her.

Rose wouldn't buy her crap anyway and Luisa didn't know why she still does it. But she's glad that Rose isn't asking more and is just hugging her. 

That's what she needed.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was Luisa's sobs and their breathing. But now Luisa sits up straight and she had tears in her eyes.

"I really need to kiss you now. Is that okay?", Luisa asks quietly. Rose almost didn't hear her but as she saw the look on Luisa's face and how she trembled, she knew she already knew what her answer would be. 

"Yes.", she whispers. 

Not even a second after that, she feels Luisa's lips on hers. It's soft and slowly, and not like they usual kisses. It's always hard, rough and steamy. Only to initiate sex, to still their needs. Now it's different.

It's Love. 

Rose could feel how vunerable Luisa was at the time. She was so fragile that Rose was scared that she would break if she would kiss her a little harder.

They broke the kiss and Luisa hide her face in Rose's neck. 

Rose was caressing her back, hugging her closer to herself. 

After a few minutes, Luisa looked at Rose. 

"I'm tired."

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"No, no, staying here is better."

She was getting more tired by any second that passed and Rose thought sleepy Luisa was the cutest human she had ever seen.

Luisa closes her eyes and cuddled herself into the blanket. 

Rose wanted to get up, giving her all the space and not wanting to interrupt her by moving while she was asleep.

"Stay", Luisa whispered with her eyes already closed and her voice quietly.

So Rose got back into her position as human pillow.

\---

As Luisa woke up an hour later, she looks around. She's still in Rose's apartment.  
Luisa feels Rose's arms around her stomach. Rose lied close to her, her eyes closed and calmly sleeping.

Luisa loved that Rose actually stayed with her. She could have left at the beginning or while she was asleep but she didn't. No, Rose stayed with her. 

That realisation made her love Rose even more.

Luisa decided to take closer look at Rose's face, now she had the chance to.

She was incredible beautiful. She had exactly 12 freckles on her nose and cheeks.

To Luisa, she was the prettiest person in this galaxy.

Rose had this special aura that made Luisa go to her in that bar in Fort Lauderdale in the first place. 

Even though Rose was married to her father, who was on one of his business trips again, Luisa still loved Rose.

No matter how messed up it was.

No matter how impossible it was or how many times Rose said that they really had to stop now (that never lasted more than 2 weeks), she still loved Rose with all of her heart.

And if she would never be in a relationship with Rose, she would accept it. No matter how hard it was. Because moments like these were worth it.

\--

Apparently Luisa fell asleep again because when she woke up, it was darker than before. 

"Hey gorgeous. How did you sleep?", Rose whispers after seeing that Luisa is awake now.

Luisa turns her face to her lover and blushes.

"I slept great, thank you. You?"

"Also great. Laying next to my favourite person helped a lot.", Rose answered smiling.

She hasn't been lying, she did sleep great. Hugging Luisa and feeling her skin underneath her fingers while she was falling asleep was something Rose wanted to do for the rest of her life.

She wasn't even surprised about that thought of hers. She knew she loved the brunette and throwing away her five years plan wasn't a big sacrafice if she got to wake up next to Luisa everyday.

"Are you hungry? I could cook something."

"Not yet. Maybe later?"

Rose just nodded.

She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Luisa's voice.

"I found Allison in our bed with her assistant."

"Wait what are you saying? She cheated on you with the person she told you not to worry about?"

Luisa nodded.

"Isn't today your anniversary?", Rose asked confused.

"It freaking is! But apparently, that doesn't stop her from fucking someone else in our bed!"

Luisa sighs.

"I hate her. I really do."

"Me too.", Rose replied quietly.

That's what she always thought. It wasn't her right and Allison has far more reasons to hate her but she just couldn't stop. She hated Allison for cheating on Luisa, for not being there for her when she needed it the most, for being an awful wife and for being Luisa's wife and existing in the first place. 

Luisa didn't cheat on Allison. They didn't kiss or had sex or anything since Luisa said that Allison and her were getting more serious than just flirting. 

A year had passed since they last did anything sexual together. 

But that didn't stop either of them to think about the other one all the time.

"You do? Why do hate her?", Luisa asked confused. That Rose didn't like Allison wasn't a secret, but that she hated the other woman was new to her.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Rose looked at Luisa and took a deep breath. 

 

The camin in Rose's apartment was on and they were wrapped up in a big blanket.

Now was the perfect time to say it. 

Or maybe it wasn't and Rose just told herself that to make herself more confident with what's going to happen now but anyway, she owed Luisa an explanation. 

 

"I love you. I can't handle the thoight that you have a wife. And i can't handle that Allison cheated on you and clearly doesn't see how lucky she is with you as your Wife. That's it, that's my confession.", Rose said quietly. Her eyes were searching for an emotion in Luisa's face, anything that could reveal how the brunette feels about this.  
She was nervous, fucking nervous.

After a few minutes, Luisa smiled at her with a smile big enough to make the whole world happy. But Rose was the only one who got to see this smile and she was so happy about that fact.

"I love you too, you dork. Now come here, I want to kiss you", Luisa said smirking.

Rose just smiled and kissed Luisa immediately. If that's everything she would do for the rest of her life, she was more than fine with that.

She loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> I hope you enjoyed resding this.  
> Please me.a comment, they make me incredible happy c:


End file.
